Imitatia
|image= |name=Imitatia |kanji=イミテイシア |rōmaji=''Imiteishia'' |alias=Michelle Lobster |race=Human |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Blue |hair=Dark Blonde |blood type= |mark location= |affiliation= Zentopia Church |previous affiliation= |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Deceased |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Transformation |weapons=Sword and Shield |manga debut= |anime debut= Episode 128 (disguise) Episode 144 (true appearance) |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Imitatia is a member of the Reborn Oración Seis and mistress of mimicry and deception, initially claiming to be a distant relative of Lucy Heartfilia and a member of the wealthy Lobster Family when first introduced.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 128 It is later on found in episode 149 she was originally the doll of Lucy Heartfilia when she was young. Appearance Imitatia has a slender figure and is of average height. She has a slight resemblance to Lucy Heartfilia (Something which aided in convincing Lucy of their relation), having wavy dark blonde hair, blue eyes, and she has fair skin. Her attire as Michelle Lobster makes reference to upper-class women consisting of green leaves and white themed dress with a white trim and a red ribbon attached to it in which the top of the dress is a lighter pink while the area below her waist has a darker shade of pink and a pink bonnet also with a white trim that has a blue corsage on the left side. She also wears white stockings and little red shoes. When she is in her true form, Imitatia's attire changes to a naturalistic outfit. Her right eye is covered by a rose eye patch, her right eye is seen glowing red when she is not wearing the patch. Imitatia wears a short, strapless shirt made entirely of dark green petals, and she wears long, dark green gloves that reach to the top of her arms. Imitatia sports a short wide skirt made also of dark green petals and she also wears pouch-like boots. Her left arm and both her legs are adorned by light green thorned vines. Personality When disguised as Michelle Lobster, Imitatia portrayed herself to be a dedicated and passionate person, having searched for Lucy for over seven years, in honor of Jude Heartfilia's wishes. She is often seen being cheerful, smiling sweetly when around others, also appearing inspired by Fairy Tail and how they tackle missions; she mentions that it seems like a fun place to be in. In addition, she often has a very clumsy side to her and tends to be quite sensitive and fragile, often crying loudly whether from happiness or sadness. According to Lucy, there is something about "Michelle" that makes everyone want to protect her. "Michelle" has a sporadic appetite; she is often seen eating food when talking to others. Happy has also remarked that "Michelle" is similar to Lucy as they were both noisy. She also shows a side of interest to her, unafraid to watch a potentially dangerous mission right in front of her and also takes action immediately when she sees Lucy in danger. After her true form was revealed, Imitatia was very cold, serious and mechanical about her mission as a member of Reborn Oración Seis. She ordered Byro to complete his mission which was to bring Lucy Heartfilia back. She knocked out Lucy with the back of her sword, and spared Natsu's life when Klodoa wanted to dispose of him. But even in her Real Form she is still shown to have a soft side since she cried when Lucy is talking to her before revealing herself. In addition, in her true form Imitatia possesses an overprotective attitude towards Lucy, who she still calls "Nee-san" despite actually betraying her. Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Arriving by train, she enters the Fairy Tail guild where Romeo points to Lucy. She introduces herself to Lucy who does not even know her. Mortified, she blubbers up emotionally hurt. Furthermore, "Michelle" shocks Lucy and her friends when she addresses her as "Nee-san". She mentions that her family and the Heartfilia family are distant relatives to rectify Happy's misunderstanding of Lucy's father having an illegitimate daughter. "Michelle" starts to sob until Lucy asks about the case she is carrying. She then attempts to embrace Lucy, but "Michelle" unfortunately drops the case on her toe. Moments later, she informs Lucy that she was instructed by her father to send that case as a memento from him to Lucy. Jude also requested for "Michelle" to search for Lucy during that 7-year gap. Afterwards, Natsu tells Lucy to open the case. Inside, Lucy and the others, puzzled and filled with wonder, find a bandaged key-shaped object. Carla, at the sight of the unraveled, mysterious, key-like object is somehow terror-stricken. Everyone else is curious about this shady memento and question about it. "Michelle" tells everyone that she has not eaten in three days. By the river, "Michelle" (Imitatia) follows Lucy to her house while carrying Plue in her arms, and Lucy tells her how much she loves her guild. "Michelle" gazes at the photos of Jude and Layla and then reads Lucy's newest script for a novel. When Lucy comes back, she finds "Michelle" crying about Iris. "Michelle" expresses her envy for Lucy who has big dreams while she has none. Lucy decides to let "Michelle" stay here. "Michelle" starts crying again, and Lucy tells her to get a job here at Fairy Tail guild. A montage of "Michelle" helping her guild is shown while Lucy narrates. With the montage over, Natsu calls Lucy for a job to catch some bandits, and "Michelle" gets excited because she wants to see Lucy in action. Even though Lucy does not want "Michelle" to be there, Makarov and the others insist that she brings "Michelle" with her; Erza reasons that "Michelle" will get experience. Lucy vows to protect "Michelle" as the gang head out for their mission. Somewhere in Fiore, Gray goes over the mission, but Erza comes with the cart and a plan involving her and Lucy being decoys while Natsu and Gray attacks the bandits by surprise. However, Natsu refuses to ride in the cart which prompts "Michelle" to volunteer as a decoy. As "Michelle" and Lucy drive the cart down the path, Erza and Gray wait in the back with Natsu and Happy soaring in the sky. "Michelle" and Lucy arrives to a blockade where the bandits greet them; Lucy immediately executes Erza's plan by showing off her body. Somehow, the bandits are not aroused by Lucy's curvaceous body. When the bandits decide to rob the cargo, the men find Gray attractive and tries to assault him. Though, Gray and Erza attack them. The boss appears and freaks out Lucy and "Michelle" with his strange behavior. He attacks Lucy, and "Michelle" attempts to help her; Natsu appears from the sky and defeats the boss. With the mission over, Lucy and "Michelle" (Imitatia) eat lunch, and "Michelle" (Imitatia) proposes to make a request to solve the mystery behind Jude's memento. At Fairy Tail guild, Lucy gets permission, and Natsu takes on the job "Michelle" took. Then, "Michelle" trips with the memento falling on the ground. Suddenly, the object levitates with mysterious runes or characters revealing itself on the object. Makarov tries to tell Lucy to give up on the request, but Lucy insists on solving the riddle for the sake of "Michelle". Deciding to research into the memento, Lucy and "Michelle" (Imitatia) start by looking at different books. "Michelle" asks if she found anything yet, but gets no for an answer. Later, at a festival, she is enjoying the food being served and asks Lucy to try some, but Lucy replies that she does not want to. Later that night, she is in Lucy's apartment, discussing the mysterious rod with Lucy and Levy. She is shocked when she hears that the rod resembles one of the hands of an ancient clock.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 129 Later, after returning to the guild and seeing three stranger there, "Michelle" hears Hughes saying that they came to capture Lucy Heartfilia, and listens as the three tell the guild that they will take her by force if she does not hand herself over. "Michelle" watches as the Guild and the three fight, and notices that Lucy is going to reveal herself; before Lucy can, she steps forward instead, stating that she is Lucy, shocking the others. When Lucy states that she is the real Lucy, "Michelle" puts on a performance, stating that Lucy is "Michelle" trying to protect her. "Michelle" starts an argument with Lucy, with both claiming to be Lucy. When the guild distracts the enemies by joining in on the farce, they tell "Michelle" and Lucy to escape and find the master.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 130 After running for some time, "Michelle" and Lucy decide to take a rest by a tree. "Michelle" is scolded by Lucy for putting herself in danger and trying to take her place, but is also thanked for caring enough to do so. She and Lucy start to discuss if the trio were responsible for the church attacks until Coco finds them and demands Lucy to come forward. When Lucy points at "Michelle" for being Lucy, she plays along and confuses Coco. Virgo suddenly appears and helps them, and Coco is distracted even further, giving them the chance to run away. "Michelle" and Lucy are later found by Earth Land Hughes, who controls "Michelle" with her Magic and prepares to make "Michelle" throw herself over a nearby cliff. Lucy grabs "Michelle" to try and stop her, but Hughes' Magic forces "Michelle" over the edge, with Lucy and the metal rod falling with her. As the two girls fall down the cliff, "Michelle" and Lucy are saved thanks to a then-summoned Aries' Wool Cushion. When Lucy summons Taurus, then Scorpio, "Michelle" comments on the two Celestial Spirits' eccentric personalities, right before Lucy starts her fight with Mary Hughes. "Michelle" is later attacked and knocked unconscious, albeit unintentionally, when Mary Hughes uses her Command Magic to put Lucy's body within range of Scorpio's Sand Buster attack.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 131 "Michelle", along with Lucy and the others, decides to search the Heartfilia Konzern mansion for clues surrounding the memento. They all split up, with Lucy and "Michelle" searching together. Upon searching Jude's library they find a book called "To My Daughter", which is blank, but turns out to be an anagram. "Michelle" helps the others to try to decipher the anagram. They do but are confronted by Samuel and Dan Straight of the Legion Corps. The others try to attack while Lucy and "Michelle" escape with the book, "The Key to the Starry Heavens". However, they are confronted outside by Samuel, who takes the book and memorizes it, leaving with Dan as "Michelle" and the others watch.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 132 Following this, "Michelle" and the others return to the guild where they discuss what they learned with the others, before it is eventually decided that they shall all search for the other clock parts. "Michelle" is sent with Lucy, Happy, Romeo and a shrunken Natsu. They board a ship lead by the Archeological Society, getting into a brief settlement during the trip about whether they should continue searching for the clock part or not; it is quickly resolved, however. "Michelle" and the others then reach shore and continue their search through a desert-like area.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 133 Before beginning the search, "Michelle" decides to prepare a meal for everyone, which they find delicious. Later, following Romeo's directions, they find a device and "Michelle", along with him, notices that it looks like a keyhole, which Lucy attempts to open with Cancer, only to cause the ground to crumble and the group to fall in the abyss. After awaking, Lucy and the others help Michelle, who has fallen upside down, get up and sand comically falls from her mouth when she realizes that the entrance was underground. The group now is in an underground space, before a gate that apparently needs a password to open. After many failed attempts of the party, Romeo opens the gate to the Sacred Graveyard just by politely asking. After Lucy activates a trap two times, trying to figure out how to move on, Virgo appears in a swimsuit and saves "Michelle" and the rest of the group by making a hole on the floor. When the group lands, they find themselves in a room filled with statues, which "Michelle" explains to be coffins. When Natsu activates a trap by punching a coffin, "Michelle" selects the correct bridge to follow but later the group is forced to jump, after meeting a dead end. Then, Happy is asked to lift Lucy and "Michelle", and complains due to Lucy being heavy, but when a rock falls on his head Lucy uses Fleuve d'étoiles in order to save him, "Michelle" and herself. "Michelle" and the rest decide to keep going down and reach the lowest part of the graveyard, where the party meets Dan Straight and Coco.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 134 For the most part, "Michelle" simply stands on the sidelines watching Dan fight Natsu, showing surprise and anger whenever something bad happens to Lucy. When Lucy is shrunken by Dan's Habaraki, "Michelle" devises a plan to save Lucy by having her "marry" Dan right then and there. She is then told to do all the bridal things for Lucy. Within a matter of minutes, Lucy is restored to her normal state but Happy's body is enlarged tremendously, scaring "Michelle" and the others into running away for safety. Much later, when Lucy and Coco fall down a trap, "Michelle" becomes worried for Lucy and calls out for her but is told to continue searching for a clock part.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 135 As "Michelle" and the others wonder how to move the clock part, Dan gets back on his feet and says that he accepts being defeated by Natsu. "Michelle" asks if he will tell them about Legion's goals, which he agrees to do, and listens to him as he tells about his childhood via storybook images. While listening to him, "Michelle" continuously sobs whenever he brings up a sad experience and becomes shocked afterwards when he mentions how minor such events really are. After Dan finishes his story, Happy asks why Dan cannot go after "Michelle" and he states that while she is beautiful, he likes "spunkier" girls, causing "Michelle" to look away solemnly. Then, the chapel is destroyed by the appearance of Byro Cracy and his octopus Kanaloa.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 137 When Natsu laughs in a goofy manner at Byro for riding on an octopus, "Michelle" is worried that he sets a bad example for Romeo. Later on, she is shocked by Aquarius' attitude towards her summoner, Lucy, saying that she too sets a bad example as a Celestial Spirit. When Natsu attempts to defeat Kanaloa with his Dragon Slayer magic, "Michelle" delightfully remarks that grilled octopus is delicious, much to the astonishment of Lucy and Aquarius. After Kanaloa defeats Natsu, Byro attempts to get the clock part and "Michelle" asks him why he wants to collect the parts, only to be told that the Archbishop has asked to gather all the clock parts, leaving her to wonder for his reasons. Later, Byro explains that if someone is in control of all the clock parts, then "chaos will descend", interpreted by "Michelle" as the end of the world. However, when he says that the Archbishop makes no mistakes and will keep the parts locked safely, "Michelle" remarks that everyone makes mistakes, and that is why wars never end. After this, she watches the Fairy Tail Mages defeat Kanaloa and confront Byro.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 138 "Michelle" watches as Natsu gets beaten up by Byro, and as Happy and Lucy deny that guild Mages take jobs only for the money. She and the others watch as Natsu replenishes his strength by eating the flames of the crypt candles and as Natsu continues to fight Byro despite losing quite horribly. "Michelle", Lucy, Happy, and Romeo watch from the side as the fight progresses. "Michelle" states that Byro does not decide things based on emotion, but by following his cause; saying that if it does not prick your conscience, anyone could easily make those choices. "Michelle" watches along with the others as Byro snaps and decides to kill Coco with Divine Arrow whilst Lucy tries to stop him. Suddenly, the other Fairy Tail members arrive with the other clock parts. She watches as Erza, Juvia, Lyon, Mirajane, Levy, Gajeel, Cana, Natsu and Wendy all attack Byro simultaneously, and as Byro is still able to nullify the Magic. She watches as a familiar dark guild appears.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 139 "Michelle" watches as the Reborn Oracion Seis appears and as Brain II defeats Byro, Dan and Natsu, whilst the others are beaten by the Racer and Cobra. "Michelle" did not reveal herself to be Imitatia when the Reborn Oración Seis appeared but she played along as "Michelle". Later, along with the others, she is attacked by Angel's Magic. When the group awakens they have been saved by Blue Pegasus, and whilst the group is recuperating, "Michelle" heads to some ruins, pondering the situation they are in. Lucy soon finds her and the two girls share a heartfelt conversation. She is later seen on Christina while hearing the Infinity Clock's dark chime.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 140 "Michelle" is then later seen with the rest of the guild members at the guild to decide their further plans. Then Cana awakes and decides teams which would go to respective places. "Michelle" is paired up with Natsu, Lucy and Elfman.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 141 "Michelle" then stands aside as Natsu, Lucy and Elfman fight Jackpot.Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 142 "Michelle", then, watches as Natsu, Elfman and Lucy's spirit, Loke, fight. She listens as Natsu does not give up and claims that he can keep doing this and as Lucy agrees. Fairy Tail Anime:Episode 143 Right after Natsu's team and Byro defeat Jackpot, Jackpot reveals himself to be Klodoa the seventh member of the Oración Seis from before and now. When Lucy says that he is one member short, Klodoa says to "Michelle" that to throw away her temporary form and reveal her name right now. "Michelle" finally reveals herself as Imitatia mistress of mimicry and deception, as well as a member of the Reborn Oración Seis. Imitatia reveals the plans of the Reborn Oración Seis after they succeeded it. Natsu believes that all of the things she said as Michelle was a lie and it was not easy for Lucy to believe and she thinks that Michelle is being controlled by magic. When Natsu attempts to punch Imitatia, Natsu did not hit her as Lucy tells him stop and Imitatia takes the advantage to effortlessly knock Natsu down unconscious. Imitatia reminds Byro about his mission and she reveals herself to be working for the Archbishop of Zentopia by showing the golden seal that gives the authority to speak with him. Lucy still believes Imitatia is Michelle, her sister. Byro begins to follow Imitatia's orders. Imitatia reveals Byro's mission is to get Lucy Heartfilia back to the Zentopia Church, Imitatia pulled out a sword from her shield and when Lucy came close to her, she knocked her down unconscious with the back of her sword and told Byro to take Lucy with him. Klodoa says to dispose of Natsu because he could be a threat but Imitatia says that he will be of use as a hostage, while Elfman escapes and warn the others through a long distance communication card.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 144 Magics and Abilities Transformation: Imitatia has the ability to transform into and imitate people, a prime example of being Michelle Lobster. Expert Swordmanship: Imitatia has proven herself an incredibly powerful swordswoman by being agile and destructive in combat. She employs her swordmanship with an style focused on attacking the weak points of an opponent's body, thus maximizing the damage and pain dealt to them. Equipment Flower Shield: Imitatia uses a flower shaped shield/blade with a mark of Oracion Seis, whose petals are rotating blades that can rotate at great speed. It acts as both a mean of defense and a weapon being able to be thrown and return back thanks to the thorny vine that envelop Imitatia's hand, quickly going into different directions in a short period of time. Flower Sword: It was shown that inside the Flower Shield, she hides a sword with a large, wide blade. Vine Dress: It was shown that she is able to unleash vines from her dress that can be used to constrict the enemy. Relationships Lucy Heartfilia While impersonating Michelle Lobster, Imitatia claimed that Lucy Heartfilia is her distant relative. During this extensive act, "Michelle" showed that she indeed cares for Lucy, whom she even addresses as nee-chan, which is an honorific used towards seniors. Before "Michelle" finally revealed herself as Imitatia, she apologizes to Lucy while her eyes are full of tears. Even after revealing her true identity, Imitatia declares that she will keep Lucy to herself and let no one else have her, showing signs of a possessive love towards the Celestial Spirit Mage, to the point that she is prepared to fight the other Fairy Tail Members, when they chase after Imitatia to get Lucy back. Battles & Events *Team Natsu vs. Bandits *Mission: Retrieve Jude Heartfilia's Memento! *Imitatia vs. Natsu Dragneel References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Anime Exclusive Category:Villains